Eternal Eden
by ZeroSlayer1986
Summary: Eternal Eden takes place in a futuristic world where mankind has centered it's culture around technology.


Author: Gregory D. Mitchell

Created: May 31, 2010

Chapter 1 – Beautiful Woman

It was early in the morning the sun had just come up over the horizon. The light peeked through the shades of the window blinds and danced across the wall as it waltzed into the room. A man of ninteen years of age lay in bed fast asleep. The light projected the shadowy image of the blinds on his tan complexion and set his aqua hair a blaze as if it was on fire. Sweat persperated from every pore of his lean body. As the hand on his clock reached seven the alarm sounded causing him to fall to the floor. The young man lay on the floor in disaray while looking around the room slowly. His vision while blurry started to focus as he raised himself from the floor. After sitting up he layed his hand on the metalic object beside him.

"You gotta be kidding me. Luca!" yelled the young man as he lay on the floor frustrated. A beautiful young woman with a complexion as white as snow and long black hair as smooth as silk entered the room. Her indigo colored eyes were fixated on the man lying on the floor. "Yes Kai?" "Luca what the hell is this?" "It's an antique I believe it was once called an alarm clock if I'm not mistaken." said Luca. "I know what it is...I want to know why you used this to wake me up?" "Well Kai you know how you are in the mornings so I had to try another method to wake you up." "Couldn't you just shake me like normal people do?" "Kai if you don't like the way I wake you then try going to bed earlier at night." "I do go to bed Luca you make it sound like I never sleep." "Oh? So I guess you sneak off in the middle of the night for nothing then." "What are you talking about Luca?" "I saw you walk outside one morning at 3:00 a.m. I don't know where you were going but you didn't come back until 8:00 a.m. that morning." "Well I had important matters to attend to Luca. This is my house after all I'm free to go and come back when I please."

"Who is she Kai?" "Who is she? Hey wait a minute I'm not sneaking out to see anyone?" "So you have been sneaking out then?" "No I didn't mean it that way." "No I understand Kai when you men have those urges you have to satisfy it.""Dammit listen to me! I'm not sneaking out and I'm not seeing anyone you got that!" "I believe you Kai." said Luca with a questioning look. "Fine, whatever, believe what you want, I don't care I have to get ready for work or I'm going to be late. I just wasted thirty minutes arguing for nothing." "Kai?" "I'm done Luca I don't want to argue anymore." "No I'm not trying to argue." "Then what is it?" "Where did you go that early in the morning?" said Luca as her eyes sunk a little. "I can't talk about it right now. I will show you after work okay?" "Okay." said Luca bitterly.

Kai raised himself from the floor and sat the old alarm clock on the night stand beside his bed. The clock rested at seven O clock. After taking a shower the fatigued man walked over to the east wall of his room. As soon as he was within range of the wall it divided revealing a hidden closet full of sorted clothing and shoes. Kai took a few moments to look through his attire before finally choosing a thin white long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans with matching converse. Kai glanced at the clock as he walked toward the door way. "Seven forty?! I'm going to be late!" said Kai as he looked at the clock. He was about to run out of the house when Luca stopped him.

"Kai wait take this with you." said Luca as she handed him a pack full of what she prepared for breakfast. "Thanks Luca!" Kai ran out of his house and jumped on his motorcycle. He put his helmet on then his gloves and inserted a chip into the console on the bike. "Good morning Kai how would you like to get to work this morning?" "I will like to take manual control this morning Nirvana." "Manual control is now activated it's all yours Kai." The bike revved up as Kai pulled back on the throttle and fire bellowed out of the six valve exhaust. After letting up the kick stand he pulled back on the clutch and pressed down on the gear petal to put the bike in first gear. Then he gently let off the clutch as he pulled on the throttle and the bike took off.

"If I take the freeway I will never make it! I guess I will have to use that path again. Nirvana how much time do I have left?" "You have approximately fifteen minutes." "Well I will just have to make time then!" Kai left off the throttle, held the clutch in, and clicked up on the gear petal to put the bike in fourth gear then he resumed the throttle and turned off on a deserted alley. The bike thundered down the wide alley way. As he cleared the alley he came to an old pipe system in the city. Kai shifted the bike into top gear. Kai pulled up the console on the bike and typed in an override code. "I'm sorry Nirvana but this may get a little rough."

"It's alright Kai you built me so I trust your judgment no matter how reckless you are." "Gee thanks for the compliment." "Just don't get us killed Kai." "Alright already I got it!" After entering the override code the bikes acceleration increased and the engine was provided with more power. "Oh man it's been a while since I used this I had forgotten how fast it was!" "Kai the engine is starting to overheat I recommend you to return to normal modifications." "Hold on Nirvana just a little more were almost out the drain pipes." "Kai you have thirty seconds until meltdown." "I know Nirvana just shut up already! I see the exit were almost there!"

"You have ten seconds Kai." The motorcycle popped out the pipe system onto an open street. "Alright I'm cutting the override right now!""Kai my life expectancy will not last long if you continue to ride me recklessly.""Sorry Nirvana I just don't want to be late this morning.""You will be arriving at work in three minutes with twelve minutes to spare." Kai pulled up to a large building that towered into the sky. He rode his bike into an underground parking garage. At the entrance a scanner inspected him and his bike as he rode through it. Kai found space close to the elevator on the first floor and parked his motorcycle. "Nirvana I want you to switch to sentinel mode while I'm gone."

"Now activating sentinel mode." Kai pulled his helmet off and laid it on the bike console. He got off the bike and started walked away when she called his name, "Kai." "Yes Nirvana what is it?" said Kai as he turned to face the bike. "Have a nice day Kai." Kai smiled a little then he responded back. "Thank you."

As the elevator moved up Kai looked out at Eden. The buildings stretched throughout the city like an ocean of glass glistening in the sunlight. The public and the cars looked like a colony of ants flowing throughout the shimmering jungle. (This place makes me sick.) After the elevator stopped moving the doors opened. Kai stepped off and made his way to the programming room down the hallway. "Well well look whose here early." said a voice from behind. Kai turned to face who spoke out to him.

A tall woman with yellow eyes and short dark indigo hair stood before him. She appeared to be in her early thirties with an athletic build. She was fair to look upon with a dark complexion and well endowed. "Good morning Dan." "Good morning Kai I'm surprised to see you here so early this morning." "Not really another five minutes and I would have been late." Dan gave Kai a strange look. "Why are you looking at me like that Dan?" "Kai are you sick or overworked?" said Dan as she placed her hand on his forehead."What are you talking about Dan I'm fine?" said Kai as he pushed her hand away."Well you were scheduled for nine but you got here at five minutes to eight." "What you mean that I came in at the wrong time?" "Yeah good for you about time you started getting here early." said Dan as she smacked him on the back. Kai tried to crack a smile after realizing what he had done. (Heh, heh, believe me Dan I had not intended to get here this early. Damn it!) "Well since you're here let's get started." "Yeah sure Dan."

Both Dan and Kai worked in the programming lab for EVA (Environmental Versatile Androids) . As a technological conglomerant EVA was the center of the worlds prosperity in producing androids known as Evaroids. Most androids of the past world were robots that resembled and mimicked the human form. The evaroids were created with a combination of biomechanical and organic materials making them as life like and real as any human being. These creations were mass produced for all kinds of tasks from military combat units to housekeeping, pleasure, and even a highly advanced computer system for everyday use. Dan and Kai provided the A.I. for the evaroids, however, their staff was the only one that consisted of a two person team. The reason for this is the information used to program the androids is confidential. "So how is Luca doing?" said Dan. "Well she is the same as always." said Kai. "So she is still giving you a hard time I see." "No she just tries too hard sometimes." "You really do care for her don't you Kai?" Dan had a smirk on her face as she questioned him, "Well have you two reached the next "level"?" Kai blushed a little after hearing Dan's question, "Hey I don't think of her in that way alright of course we haven't done that!" She laughed at Kai's embarrassment as he scolded her. "You're too easy Kai I love teasing you. Well let me know when you two go "all the way"." "Hey cut it out I already told you it's not like that!" "Okay that's enough fun for now, so what do you think of this new edition that we are working on Kai?" "Well I know the military wanted a combat model that can perform at an optimal level. The male models seem better suited for combat if you ask me but the female models have greater speed than strength."

"Well you are right but with great speed come great strength. The male models are fast but they are more durable for combat. The real reason why we are working on a model like this is due to the amount of power that the female models possess. Remember that they can also reproduce to make more models when the males are unable to do this." said Dan as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a console chip. "Yeah I know but it seems cruel to me Dan."

"I know what you mean. The military is twisted but they will do whatever they can to get an edge in battle." said Dan as she looked at the evaroid in the other room.

"One thing I don't understand is what is different with this new model?" said Kai.

"Well Kai if I told you that I could lose my job but...I don't think that you would tell anyone. The new model is as close to human as they come but if you ask me it is a little abnormal..." "Abornormal? What do you mean Dan? I mean come on the evaroids are as normal as you and me the only difference our life spans." "You have a good point Kai, however, what sets this model apart from the others is that it is capable of producing an offspring that grows to adolescent size within a month."

"Wait are you saying that she is capable of producing a baby that can grow to adult size within the time span of a month?" "That is correct Kai." "This is crazy how is that even possible? Why would the company want to do something this crazy?!" "Listen Kai don't mention this to anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell you this so make sure that information does not leave this room do you understand?" "Yes you don't have to worry I understand. I just don't like this it's wrong." "I know Kai but there is nothing that can be done. Sticking our noses where they don't belong will only give an invitation to trouble if you catch my drift. We can only follow the companies orders. Are you ready to start uploading the A.I.?" "Yeah, yeah I'm ready." Dan and Kai started the program for the new military unit. "Alright I'm loading the combat data right now Kai after I finish I want you to upload the emotion data." "Right." Dan started entering the data from her system into the evaroid. The computer notified Dan and Kai as the procedure took place. "Combat data sync at 50%." An electrical current could be seen as it traveled to the incubation tank behind the glass in the lab. "Combat data sync complete begin emotion data upload."

Kai started entering the data for the emotion engine. "Emotion data sync at 20%."

"Man this is going to take forever. I wish emotion data was as easy as combat data. I don't mean to complain but I know that emotion vs combat is worlds apart from a different aspect." said Kai as he leaned back in his chair. "Hey Kai?" "Hm?" "Can I ask you something?" said Dan as she looked at him with a serious yet innocent expression. As if she was anticipating a startling response. "That depends on the question Dan but sure I will bite." "How do you...feel about children?" "Your messing with me arent' you?" said Kai with a dull expression on his face. Dan continued to give Kai the same look. "Wait...your serious aren't you?" said Kai. "Of course I am I'm not joking." said Dan. The sound of her tone of voice expressed her disappointment in her coworker for not catching on the first time.

"Well...I haven't really thought about kids at this point in my life I mean I haven't even thought about marriage for that matter." said Kai as he stratched his head. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to have kids dummy I said how do you feel about them!" "Dan why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" "System malfunction emotion sync at critical levels. Aborting project is highly advised to prevent cerebral data malfunction!" "Dammit what's going on?!" "Kai we need to override the upload right now!" "I know I'm on it!" said Kai as he typed away with god speed on the console. "The main circuit to cut the upload is not responding I'm going to try to relay it to another circuit then do a manual shutdown." "Okay Kai I will buy you some time but hurry!"

Kai typed away as he looked through the program settings severing the connection from the main circuit.

Main circuit A unit – error_

Emotion data upload – syncing...120%

Emotion data upload - ipconfigcode010252012override_mastercommand

code override denied_

*UNABLE TO OVERRIDE NERVOUS SYSTEM AND CEREBRAL DRIVE IN USE*

Combat data upload – synced 100%

Bios – error_ipconfigcode010252012override_mastercommand

code override accepted unplugging bios

Cerebral Drive – critical ***Danger***Danger***Danger***

Cerebral Drive – ipconfigcode010252012override_mastercommand

code override accepted unplugging cerebral drive circuit

Power out put – infinite

Optical function – normal

Bipedal – normal

Kinectic – normal

Nervous system – critical ***Danger***Danger***Danger***

Nervous system - ipconfigcode010252012override_mastercommand

code override accepted unplugging nervous system

Musclar structure - normal

Organ system – normal

"Kai hurry were running out of time!" "I'm going as fast as I can Dan! I'm opening a relay now I had to go through the back door in order to disable the emotion data sync."

RELAY OPENING...

OPENING CIRCUIT A...COMPLETE

OPENING CIRCUIT B...COMPLETE

OPENING CIRCUIT C...AWAITING INPUT

"Alright I'm opening the last circuit Dan standby!" said Kai. As he hit enter key on the console an eletrical current entered Kai's body. "System returning to normal emotion data sync discontinued." "Whoo! We did it!" said Dan as she turend to look at Kai. "Kai are you okay?" Dan's lab assistant didn't respond. He sat in place with his eye's rolled into the back of his head shaking uncontrollably from the electric shock.

"Kai hold on!" Dan ran over to Kai to pull him away but the force of the electricity blew her away and knocked her unconscious. The process continued uploading the emotion engine data . "Emotion engine data upload complete." Kai passed out and fell to the floor. As he lay on the floor unconscious thoughts began to fill his head. "It's not right, it's cruel. They shouldn't be used for this are human beings they have feelings too. It's not fair." "Help me!" "Who are you?" "Help me!" Kai could see a woman's hand reaching out toward him. He tried to grab the hand then he regained consciousness. "Kai wake up!" "Huh?" Kai slowly started opening his eyes and looked to his right. Dan was on her knees beside him with a worried look on her face in tears.

"Oh Kai I'm so glad that you're alright I thought that you were dead!" Kai tried to speak but his voice was weak from the shock treatment. "D, D, Dan." "Yes I'm right here Kai it's going to be okay don't speak." Dan helped Kai get off the floor and sat him down in one of the chairs in the lab. "Thanks Dan I thought I was dead for sure. This is impossible we did everything correctly how could an error occur? All systems were in working order. I did a systems diagnositic check it would should have picked up any irregularities in the program." "After you started uploading the emotion engine data it seemed like that is what triggered it to happen but more importantly we need to get you to a hospital." "No Dan I'm fine.""Kai don't speak such nonsense. You may have survived getting shocked but it could have caused harm to your body internally." "Dan I'm not going to the hospital I'm fine really. Come on we need to check to see if she is alright."

Dan glared at Kai as he pleaded not to go to the hospital, "Don't look at me like that Dan I'm not going to die. Can we please just get back to work I'm okay really? I promise that I will go if I start feeling nauseous." "Alright but the first sign and I'm ending this operation and taking you to the hospital.""Alright already I got it. Your like a broken record." Dan and Kai opened the sealed door and walked into the lab area to check the evaroid to see if she was okay.

Dan walked over to the console to check the status of her system. "Well everything appears to be running at normal capacity. Her data sync is at 100% and her growth ratio is normal. I don't see any abnormalities. Kai open the tank we need to check her physical structure for any damage." Kai reached on the left side of the tank and pressed the button to open the capsule. As the locked released the air escaped the tanks vacuum sealed hatch. The door turned to one side and a young woman lay inside. She had a pale complexion; her hair was white with one black strand going down the right side of her face. She was in the nude as she lay inside the tank. She was very beautiful and well crafted. Kai looked the other way as Dan inspected the body.

"You don't have to look away Kai she it's not like she would be offended she is sleeping after all." "Shu-shut up Dan, she is still a woman I can't look at her like that!"

"Oh my...I thought you were a man Kai I didn't know you were still a little boy."

"What does that have to do with me being a man?!"

"I'm guessing this is the first time you have seen a woman naked?"

"What makes you think this is the first time I have seen a naked woman?"

"Well let me run this scenario by you." said Dan as she continued to inspect the evaroids body. " There was once a man that lived alone. He was successful and had achieved many goals in his life. He had grown used to his lifestyle of being alone and only found pleasure in his own inventions. He was cold, calculating, anti-social devoid of physical and social contact with the outside world. I'm only kidding by the way Kai but it is obvious that you have never been with a woman before." Kai walked away from the tank and turned his back toward Dan.

"Some of what you said is true. "Kai I...I didn't know I was only joking. I'm sorry for offending you." "No it's alright Dan. Your right about me achieving many goals but you are wrong about me being with a woman. There was someone in my life at one time but I would rather not talk about her right now maybe another time." "It's okay Kai you don't have to tell me. I didn't know you had such a painful past." "It's okay I have learned to let it go with time." "Hey Kai could you come here for a minute please?" "Sure."

"I need you to lift her so that I can check her spinal column for any damage." I have checked her chest area, her abdomen, her arms, and legs." "Wait I can't do that Dan!" "Well why not?" "Well you know." "Kai no offense but she is sleeping so she will not be waking up anytime soon. For crying out loud just lift her I will take a look and it will all be over!" "Alright but make it quick." Kai held the everoid by her arm and lifted her by her upper back. Her skin was very warm and soft to the touch. Kai couldn't tell that he was holding an android at all. As he held her he looked at her sleeping face. Kai thought to himself how cute she looked while she was sleeping. He had turned to look away but his eyes caught a glimpse of her fairly large breasts. Dan looked at him while she inspected the spinal area of the everoids back and started giggling."What's so funny?" said Kai with a questioning look. "Nothing I'm finished looking at the lower back now let me check the upper back Kai." Kai placed his hands on the everoids shoulders to hold her up. "That's no good Kai you need to hold her like this." Dan took Kai's right hand and placed it on the right breast of the android. "Hey, hey, hey! What the hell Dan?!" "Oops sorry about that Kai." "Oops my ass you did that on purpose Dan!" "Well did you get a good feel?" "Well it was very soft, hey Dan!" Dan laughed again as Kai's anger flared up at her.

"Okay I'm all done you can lay her back down Kai." Hey don't change the subject dammit!" Kai had veins sprouting on his forehead as he gritted his teeth. "What's the matter I'm sorry I was just having a little fun. Look I will buy you dinner to make it up to you alright. Come on our work is finished here today. Tomorrow we can run some diagnostic checks before presenting her to the production department." As Kai prepared to close the tank a warm hand reached up and touched his face. Kai's eyes stretched in shochk as he looked down at the android. She was wide awake with her light blue eyes locked on Kai. The android lifted herself up and placed her arms around his neck. Dan was shocked at the event she just witnessed. (How is this possible she is not supposed to wake up on her own?! Could it be due to the problem we had earlier?!) She moved closer to his face to kiss him when Dan intervened, "Hey Kai what are you doing?!" Kai snapped out of his trance after hearing Dan's voice. "Okay Luna time to rest now you have a busy day tomorrow. Kai shame on you and here I thought you were too shy." "Me I didn't do anything it was her!" "Stop making excuses and close the tank Kai."

As Kai closed the tank Luna looked at him and smiled. He looked at her through the transparent top as he slowly closed her eyes. Even though she was asleep she was still smiling. Kai and Dan closed the door behind them as they left the room that Luna rested in. "Kai I will be back I need to make a phone call."When Dan came back Kai had a worried look on his face, "Dan I didn't do anything she did that herself." "I know Kai that's why I stopped her." "Huh?" "Look we may have to wipe her memory tomorrow." said Dan. "Why?" "You remember that little incident we had early where the system went crazy? I just got off the phone with the chief staff memeber of the production department. They want us to fully test her again and wipe her memory. As for the accident they want us to run the program again except this time using remote units for our own safety." "So you're saying that caused her to awaken and behave like that?" "Yes we will have to wipe her memory and start over again tomorrow with the upload. We still have the data so it should be fine. I already called the maintenance department they are going to come down this afternoon to fix the system. Let's call it a day and go get something to eat." After Dan walked out of the lab Kai placed his hand on his face where Luna had touched him.

Meanwhile at the restaurant Kai and Dan were both eating lunch. Kai had barely touched his food as he looked out the window. "So what's on your mind Kai?""Huh, oh nothing." "Don't lie to me Kai I know you better than anyone else so what's wrong?" "Well…I was thinking about Luna." "What don't tell me that you have already fallen for her? Oh my goodness my little Kai has fallen in love at first sight!" "Ha-ha very funny Dan." Dan laughed at Kai again after teasing him. "Kai I don't mean to sound blunt but she is artificial and we are both human. She was created for military purposes that's just the way that it is." "I know Dan I was thinking about when she smiled at me it didn't seem like she was fake at all. She seemed just like a real woman." "Kai the reason why I stopped her was because she thought you were her owner at that time. She wasn't supposed to wake up until the production department awakened her. That is why she smiled at you." "I know but she seemed sad and happy at the same time. When I passed out I could hear someone calling me. They were calling for help." "Kai are you serious?" "Yes…I thought that I was dreaming at first but it felt so real. I could honestly hear someone calling for help." "Kai I knew you needed to go to the hospital. Let's go right now!" Dan grabbed Kai by his arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Hey Dan I'm fine seriously! Come on Dan I don't want to go!" Meanwhile at the hospital Kai sat in the waiting area with his left leg shaking uncontrollably. "Kai calm down the doctor will just run a few tests to make sure that everything is okay." "I hate the hospital Dan I don't like the atmosphere of this place." "Kai Ridge!" "Aaaaaah!" The nurse looked at Kai with an uneasy look on her face. "The doctor will see you now." Dan spoke up to draw the embarrassment away from Kai. "Thank you my co-worker is a little nervous."

"Right this way please. The doctor will be in shortly." said the nurse as she guided them to the room. Dan sighed after the nurse left the room. "Are you really that terrified of the hospital? What are you so afraid of?" "Well both of my parents died in the hospital. All three of us were involved in a car accident. We were rushed to the hospital; I was eight at that time. Somehow I managed to survive but my parents died. The doctors told my relatives that they had done everything to save my parents. It really shocked me at that time and I have been mortified to go near a hospital since my parents had died. I know the doctor did everything that was possible at that time but I am afraid that I may share the same fate as my parents if I come here." said Kai as he looked down.

At that moment the doctor walked into the room. "Well hello you must be Mr. Ridge. I am Dr. Matthew, pleased to meet you. Now could you start by describing what happened exactly?" "If you want Kai I could tell the doctor what happened." said Dan as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "No I will tell him." "We were working on a project at the EVA Corporation when suddenly the system short circuited. I was electrocuted but somehow I survived. I feel fine but my boss thinks that I am experiencing relapses." "What he means doctor is that he heard voices in his head while he was unconscious. He stated he heard what appeared to be someone calling for help." "I see…well have you experienced any spasms since then?" "No." "Have you had trouble breathing or chest pains?" "No." "I will need to do an examination of your body to make sure that you don't have any burns or internal damage from the shock. Since the impact caused you to go comatose briefly it could have caused damage."

"I will be outside Kai." Dan walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Kai pulled off his clothing to allow the doctor to inspect him for any burns on his body. The only article of clothing he had him leave on was his boxers. "Well your body appears to be unharmed aside from a few scars from your medical history." The doctor checked Kai's eyes and ears. He also checked his heartbeat and blood pressure. He even checked his breathing for any sign of rattling that he could hear. "Well Mr. Ridge you seem to be healthy. Let me check one more thing to make sure. If you would please step on the scanner and I will do a bio search of your body to check the nervous system and internal body to make sure everything is alright." Kai stepped onto the machine and it levitated him a few inches from the ground. A large ring went up and down Kai's body scanning his nervous system. The doctor monitored it as he looked on the screen for any abnormalities in Kai's body. "Well Kai everything checks out except there is a lot of activity going on in your brains memory bank."

"What do you mean doctor?" "Well it is like information is swarming around inside like someone is feeding it to you. The worst that it can do is cause you to have severe headaches. I have a relaxer that you can take that will help your mind calm down. Right now your mind is like a race car running at full speed. Take two each night before you go to bed and come see me on Monday." "Alright thank you doctor." "You're welcome the receptionist will check you out at the front desk." said Dr. Matthew as he left the room. Kai put his clothing back on and walked out of the room. Dan was leaning against a wall waiting for him in the hallway.

"So what did the doctor say?" "He said that I was alright he said that there were some problems with my memory bank. He stated a lot of activity is going on in that part at this time. He gave me some relaxers to help it rest and I have to see him again next week." "Well aren't you glad that I dragged you to the hospital?" "Yeah…thanks for looking out for me Dan." Hey you're welcome anytime." Dan gave Kai a ride back to the parking lot at the EVE Corporation building. "Well I will see you tomorrow Dan." "Hey Kai." "Yeah?" "Take the day off tomorrow to recuperate." "What but I…" "Ah I will not accept no for an answer. Just take my advice and rest up tomorrow and I will call you to check up on you."

"Alright thanks again Dan." She smiled at Kai as they parted ways and went home. After Kai made it home Luca was waiting for him after he went inside. "Welcome home Kai." "Hi Luca, sorry that I'm coming home so late I had to go to the hospital." "To the hospital! You didn't hurt yourself did you?" "No Luca I'm fine it was nothing serious the doctor just said I needed plenty of rest." "Well why are you standing here you need to get off to bed right now!" "Luca it's alright you don't need to be alarmed." "No I will not accept this." "I have dinner ready for you. You need to eat to regain your strength." Kai walked into the dining area and sat down. "Wow! You cooked all this?!" "Yes I prepared a special dish for tonight." "I have dumplings; stir fry, baby potatoes and homemade crescents. I have grilled fish too. You can have mine." "No Luca I can't take yours you need to eat as well." "I can go for longer periods of time without food so you eat as much as you want." "Luca sit down and eat with me alright? I couldn't possibly eat this myself." "Oh...alright." Kai looked at Luca while thinking about the first day he met her.

FLASH BACK

"Hey you little bitch get to work! If you don't make me any money by the end of the day I will have you recycled understand!" "Yes." "Hey leave her alone!" "Hey little man you better run along unless you have the cash to pay for a one night stand with her." "I don't want a one night stand with her I will buy her from you." "Are you serious do you realize how much she is worth?" "Yes I'm well aware of that." "I have one million cyber now hand her over to me." "Let me check to make sure boy I don't like to be scammed." "Hey boss he is for real it's all here." "Well pleasure doing business with you she's all yours." "Good…now get out of here I don't ever want to see your face again." "Likewise boy, likewise."

FLASH BACK END

"Kai…Kai are you okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah." "Do you need to rest?" "No I'm fine Luca I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for the meal." "Shall I prepare a bath for you Kai?" "No I will take care of it." said Kai as he walked out of the dining room. Kai walked into the bathroom a tub resembling an enormous round pool . As he placed his foot on the first step hot water came out and filled the tub instantly. After filling the hot tub he took off his clothes and laid them in a hamper in the entrance. He walked to the edge and walked down the steps to get into the hot tub. He sat down and rested his arms on the edge. "Aah, now this is what I call relaxing." As Kai sat in the hot spring he thought about Luna again and their close encounter. He could not help but feel sorry for her since the military only sought to use her for their own purposes. "Kai!" "Yes Luca!" "I brought you a towel and a robe!"

"Thanks Luca!" (I'm starting to wonder how Luca really feels or if she is just following a pseudo personality.) Kai thought about all the things that Luca had done for him up to now. As soon as he looked up Luca was standing over him in the nude with a bottle of soap and a wash cloth in her hand. Kai's mouth dropped and his eyes stretched as he stared at Luca. "Hello Kai I have come to scrub your back for you." "Luca what the hell are you doing in here?!" "Well like I said silly I have come to scrub your back." "Luca you can't be in here!" "Well why not?" Kai tried not to look at her as he tried to explain, "Luca we had a talk about this the last time remember?" "Yeah well since you are injured I thought that you may need me to scrub your back for you." "I can scrub my own back thank you."

"Now now Kai don't be so embarrassed I will take good care of you." "Luca you're missing the point!" After trying to explain the situation to Luca, Kai finally saw that he was not getting through to her so he finally accepted her invitation to wash his back for him. Kai sat on the edge of the hot tub with a towel wrapped around his waist. Luca put some soap in her hand and rubbed it on his back. She gently rubbed the soap into Kai's skin, as it started to lather she took the sponge and scrubbed his back. She carefully cleansed his back starting from the top and gradually moving down to Kai's lower back. As Luca washed his back Kai started to let his thoughts wonder again.

Luca could feel a sudden sadness from his posture and lay against his back. "Luca?" "It's okay Kai I am here to comfort you." She laid her head against his upper back and her breasts touched his bare back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kai placed his hand on top of Luca's and smiled. "Don't feel sad Kai I am here…please don't leave me." "Silly what are you talking about I'm not going to leave you." "Well every time you get sad it feels like you are going to leave me Kai." "Luca I promise you that I will never leave you." "Do you really promise?" "I promise." Luca smiled as she lay against Kai's back. Kai felt her breasts press against his back even more. The towel that he covered himself with stood up as the pressure built up. "Luca you can go now thank you for washing my back." "I want to take a bath with you Kai." "I'm finished taking a bath you can have it." Kai tried to stand up while holding the towel in front of him. Luca was still holding on to his waist when he stood up. "I'm going to bed Luca I'm feeling tired I think the medicine is starting to get to me goodnight." said Kai as he pulled her hands away. "...Okay Kai goodnight." said Luca as she sat down in the tub. Kai walked out of the bathroom leaving Luca alone in the tub. "Lier." whispered Luca.

Later on that night as Kai prepared to go to bed Luca stood in his door way with a sad look on her face. "What's the matter Luca?" She stood for a moment without saying a word then Kai walked up to her and brought her face toward his. "Luca what's wrong?"

Luca's eyes started quivering as if she was about to burst out in tears then she finally opened her mouth to tell Kai what was wrong. "I know that I have never asked this before but if it is not too much trouble. Could I sleep with you tonight?"

Kai's stood silently for a moment after hearing Luca's request. "Okay…just for tonight." "Hey you don't have to cry I said you could sleep with me tonight." "I'm not crying out of sadness Kai I'm crying because I am happy." (This is very strange I have never seen her like this before. I didn't think they were capable of freely expressing such a feeling as this then again it could be part of her programming. I'm too tired to worry about that now I need to get some sleep.) Before going to bed Kai took the medicine that the doctor had prescribed to him. Later on that night he had the same dream that he had in the lab. Someone was calling out to him for help once again. Kai could see a hand reach out and as he tried to grab it he woke up from his dream.

Kai looked around the room but no one was there. "Damn the same dream again." Kai looked over to his left and he saw Luca fast asleep on his side. Kai smiled as he looked at her sleeping solemnly. As he turned to look the other way something caught his eye. Luca was wearing a night shirt except the top was unbuttoned Kai could see her breast protruding through the opening of the shirt as he looked at her cleavage. (Shit...I should have said no.) At that moment he felt something warm rubbing his member below. Kai moved his hand under the cover to see what was rubbing against him. (Is that her leg?! Damn she has some soft skin!If she keeps this up I may not be able to control myself.) Luca's leg started moving again and Kai's member started getting harder. He tried to move her leg away but it was wrapped around his leg. After trying for a while he finally managed to escape.

(Whew that was close. If I would have stayed like that much longer I would have lost control.) Kai sighed with relief thinking that he had escaped Luca's grasp until she rolled over on top of him. (What the hell!) Thought Kai to himself as he felt the softness of Luca's breast on his chest with her ass resting against his dick which was still hard. Kai attempted to move her aside, however, with each movement he became even more aroused. Luca started talking in her sleep and she uttered the words so clearly that it shocked Kai. "I love you Kai." Kai looked at the woman who was still asleep with a smile on her face. He was content after hearing Luca say that even though she was sleep. "I love you too Luca." said Kai softly. Kai hugged her as she lay on top of him. He tried to move her again and slid his finger into something warm and gooey. (Ah, don't tell me!)

Kai pulled his finger out and felt Luca's butt to see if she was wearing any under garments. (You gotta be kidding me!) When Kai tried to slide Luca off of his body again her leg caught the opening of his pajama pants causing his dick to slide out. He could feel a fervent heat coming from Luca's pussy. Kai wanted to slide it in her badly but he could not bring himself to do such a thing he thought. "You can do it if you want to Kai." said Luca with her eyes still closed. "Huh?, Luca you were awake?!" She opened her eyes and looked up at Kai with a smile. "Yes…I have always wanted to do it with you but I was afraid of how you would react." "How long have you been awake?" "When I heard you say you loved me and then I knew that you really cared for me

Kai." "Yes I'm sorry I overheard what you said." "Luca…are you sure that it is okay." Luca nodded as she smiled at him. He lifted Luca's ass then he brought it down sliding his dick into her pussy slowly. Luca moaned softly as he slid it into her. The walls of her uterus contracted from the sensation of his dick entering her cervix. Luca gently rubbed her lips over Kai's before exchanging a kiss intertwining their tongues in lust. Luca moved her mouth away from Kai and little traces of saliva broke away. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like a long period of time before lifting himself from the bed to hold Luca in his arms as he sat on the center of the bed. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair and brought his face toward hers once again for the enjoyment of a passionate kiss. Luca moaned again as Kai slid deeper into her pussy. Kai lightly ran his fingers along her curves ascending her waist. As his hand caressed her breast he moved his finger to the tip of her nipple teasing it with light strokes in a circular motion. Kai moved his mouth away and licking Luca on her neck then he started sucking on the side of her neck while nibbling away at it gently. Luca's contracted again tightening the wall around his dick which aroused Kai even more. She wrapped her legs around Kai's waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Luca's moans got louder as Kai moved faster in and out her tight pussy. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they enjoyed each other's company throughout the night. Kai thrust one last time and he lay back down as Luca lay on top of him exhausted. Kai was exhausted himself as well after the experience they both had. Luca turned to look at Kai and he looked at her as they smiled and kissed one more time.

The next morning Kai woke up and looked out the window as the sun light shone brightly through the blinds. As he tried to rise up he felt someone on top of him. He smiled as he pulled the cover back expecting to find Luca there except to his surprise it was someone else. Kai looked to his left and Luca was there but she was fast asleep. He looked back and noticed who it was right away. She had long white hair and a black strand going down the right side of her face. Her light blue eyes looked at Kai who was in shock. "Good morning Kai."

To Be Continued...


End file.
